


Daddy's Girl

by superkat72



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Adoption, Cute, Fluff, Gay Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkat72/pseuds/superkat72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick was never the one for sappy, romantic gestures. He preferred low-key events. If it were up to him, there would be a few guests that he could somewhat stand, a Justice of the Peace, and his fiancé. But no. Ellis insisted going all out for the ceremony. </p>
<p>In a post-apocalyptic universe, Nick and Ellis finally tie the knot. Just a bunch of ideas/headcanons that came into my mind at one a.m. This will be a multi-chapter fic that I'll update as frequently as possible. More shenanigans to come!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic for L4D woooo!
> 
> I'm also excited for Left 4 Dead 3 hopefully coming soon! Also Nellis is my weakness :3
> 
> Edit: inspired by the story on here: In Your Eyes  
> By elphabachan

Nick was never the one for sappy, romantic gestures. He preferred low-key events. If it were up to him, there would be a few guests that he could somewhat stand, a Justice of the Peace, and his fiancé. But no. Ellis insisted going all out for the ceremony. In a large church, waiting under a flower arch he stands, anxiously waiting for his groom. Rochelle insisted walking him down the aisle. Keith was sitting in the front pew, waiting to celebrate with his best friend in the whole world. His future mother-in-law sat beside him, drying her eyes with a hanky. Coach was the best man, standing to the left of Nick. And of course he was wearing his white suit. It took several trips to the dry cleaners to remove all the zombie guts and blood but it was worth it. The music starts up, cueing the enterance of his soon-to-be husband and the maid of honor. Her pink dress glides easily along the carpet as she leads Ellis down and-- woah. Nick could feel his heart swell with pride. 

The mechanic's black tux fit him just right. The green tie he wore made Nick chuckle. He couldn't believe him; wearing ties that matched each others eyes. If Ellis brought it up, he'd probably just brush it off by saying the blue matched the undershirt. Duh. After what seemed like forever, Ellis steps onto the altar, intertwining his hands with his lover. Nick suggested taking all of the religious crap out of the vows, being an atheist and all. Plus, he wanted the wedding to be shorter so he'd have more time to celebrate. But no, Ellis said his Mama would want a nice Christian reading. So granted, it DID take almost forty-five minutes instead of twenty but it came time for the exchange of promises. "Repeat after me, son." The priest told Ellis. "Uh, sir? Nick an' I decided tuh write our own vows." The Justice nods as he takes a piece of paper out of his pocket. 

"Gosh, where do I even start? Nick, we've been through hell an' back tuhgether. You've stood by me when I needed ya th' most." His blue eyes start to moisten. "I love ya. I really do. I'd do anythin' for ya. I'd even take a bullet for ya, without a second thought. I promise to stay by yo' side, through thick n' thin, sickness an' heath, for rich or for poor. 'Til death do us part." He slides the silver band around Nick's finger, wiping his tears away. "I do." 

Nick grins, pulling out his own index card. "Well,let's see here. You drive me crazy, in the best way possible. I enjoy your stories, your optimism, and how you eyes can light up a room. I love how you tend to stick your tongue out when you're focusing on a truck." Nick squeezes his hand. "I love everything about you, even the bad and sometimes irritating qualities." That earns a little giggle from everyone. "I take you to be my husband, life-long partner, and best friend. Through sickness and health, for richer or for poorer, in happiness and in sadness." Nick places the ring on Ellis's right hand. "I do, Overalls." The priest smiles. "With the power vested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss." Nick doesn't hesitate to pull Ellis into a passionate lip-lock, causing the younger man to blush. The two of them hold hands back down the aisle, laughing as you dodge grains of rice flying every which way. By the time they reach the limo, there's rice in most wrinkles of their tuxes. The newlyweds manage to clean themselves of rice, smiling. 

"We really did it, I can't believe it." Ellis breathes. 

"Me either." 

"We can take on anything a'comin' our way!"

"We sure can." 

They kiss once more.


End file.
